Giggle
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Jean-Luc is trying to enjoy a peaceful (somewhat romantic) evening with Beverly, but she won't stop giggling! Perhaps she's had a glass too many of Chateau Picard... (pre-Attached)
1. Chapter 1

_She's drunk. _There was no denying the fact. He'd watched the liquid ebb away in the bottle of Chateau Picard. They'd only had a few glasses, but Beverly was definitely drunk.

"Beverly, stop," Jean-Luc told her as she giggled. She'd been giggling for the last five minutes. Her face was pink with laughter; his face was pink with embarrassment. _What kind of person get's their best friend's wife drunk?! _He was furious with himself, there was no denying it. He should have gotten them synthahol instead, but he'd wanted to add a romantic air to their dinner with the traditional Earth celebration of Valentine's Day approaching. He'd rarely had real alcohol with Beverly. In fact, the last time he'd seen her have real alcohol was several years before. _Perhaps she's not accustomed to alcohol anymore, her brain might not be able to handle what it used to..._

Beverly kept right on giggling.

"I think you should go back to your quarters," Jean-Luc stood. She attempted an unconvincing pout. The giggling went on.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine Jean-Luc," she insisted, reaching up and gently tugging him to sit down beside her again. She was by no means strong enough to pull him down beside her; he sat of his own will to do as she asked him.

"Beverly, you're drunk," he pointed out. He'd tried to avoid raising the topic to spare her, no,_ his _embarrassment.

"I'll be the judge of that," she stuck her head in the air with false pretension. Looking at him sidelong she resumed giggling.

_Why is she giggling?!_

"Oh, Jean-Luc!" she exclaimed theatrically with a grin. "I'm only teasing."

"Beverly, I can't let you do something you may regret in the morning," Jean-Luc expressed. Had it been any other situation where they could both give full consent, he'd have been all for the idea. But he could never do that, and neither could she. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stop you doing something you'd regret?" Her face froze, the smile dropping slowly.

"Is that all you see me as, a friend?" she asked, crestfallen. _She's shocked, why is she shocked? _Jean-Luc panicked.

"What would you rather I see you as?" the innocent words escaped before he could stop them. _Sod it, that's now what I meant to say! _Giggles.

_WHY IS SHE GIGGLING!?_

"Beverly, I can't let you do this in clean conscience," Jean-Luc sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm taking you back to your quarters." He stood, offering her his hand. She took it and rose, wobbling.

Blinking blearily she remarked, "Maybe I am drunk..." her voice soft. She put her head against Jean-Luc's shoulder. "Thank you Jean-Luc. I can always count on you," she whispered in his ear. _No. You can't. I'm the reason your husband is dead. You counted on me, and I let you down in the worst way possible. _His face turned bright red, starting from the ears and working inwards. Instinctively he put an arm around her shoulders. He wanted to stay there like that, Beverly resting on his shoulder, his arm around her. But he couldn't. It would never work like this between them. With Jack and what happened... no.

"Let's get you home Bev," the corner of her mouth turned up at the mention of the nickname he'd once used several years before.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who's drunk."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, my head! _was Beverly's first thought as she awoke on the sofa in her quarters.

"Oh, right... hangover," she sighed, recalled the events of the night before. Groaning softly, she stood and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She smelt of wine, stale air, sleep and Jean-Luc. Her bed lay untouched as she passed it to the bathroom. The cold water helped clear her foggy mind.

Jean-Luc had helped her to her quarters the night before. As she rinsed her mouth out, she was almost certain she could still feel the warmth of his hand supporting her back. "Stop it," she told her reflection, spitting the water down the basin. Turning on the shower, she stepped in, trying to clean herself up. Her hair was a tangled mess.

_He stopped me. Thank goodness he did that, I was making a FOOL of myself! _she chided, her head tilted up so the water ran down her face. One thing plagued her though. _Would I regret it? _She wasn't certain...

Yes, the situation could be better. It would've been nicer to be more sober, but the action itself, would she regret it?

"Jean-Luc would," she told herself as though that was all that mattered. _Would he have gone through with it if I hadn't kept giggling?_ she pondered, wrapping a towel around herself and stepping out of the shower. "No more thinking until I've had a coffee," she ordered her brain.

Sipping the hot drink carefully, now dressed in a blue long jumper and black tights, she allowed her brain to continue. _He was drunk too. He never calls me Bev anymore... Why? _Why didn't he call her Bev anymore? Was he embarrassed? Or did it just bring back too many memories of the Enterprise's second adventure? _Whatever the case, he won't tell me. He probably won't even acknowledge last night happened. Men. _She got up, pacing around the room. On the desk, something was missing. "The photos!" she smacked her hand to her forehead. _How could I forget them?! _There were only a couple she'd wanted to show him, not the entire album! There were many from Jack's last shore leave, mostly of him and Wesley. _  
_

Not thinking, she strode out of her quarters in the direction of Jean-Luc's to collect her belonging. The turbo-lift felt like it was going slow on purpose, just to spite her. When another passanger entered, Dr Crusher bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping at the lieutenant. When the doors opened on the level she needed, she almost leapt from the doors, to Jean-Luc's door, hand over the door bell.

"Beverly!" Jean-Luc said with surprise, almost walking into her as he went to leave. "I was just on my way to see you. You left this behind last night." He passed her the album. "Why don't you come in?" stepping back from the door, he let her enter, the door closing to return them to privacy. "How are you feeling?" he inquired as they sat on the sofa, leaving ample space between them.

"Well rested," she smiled kindly. The way her eyes twinkled enticed him, but he stopped himself there. Last night had been too close a call for comfort. "You didn't look through the album-?" she asked uncertainly.

"No," Jean-Luc answered immediately. Almost too immediately. _He wouldn't lie. _On second thoughts, _he wouldn't lie to _me_. _"That wouldn't be appropriate, they're your belongings. I'd have no right to look through them." He looked away self-consciously, realising he'd said enough. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he offered, eyebrows rising.

"I'm fine, thank you," Beverly assured him. _Do his eyes always shine like that when he's embarrassed? _"I hope I didn't cause you any trouble last night. I'm afraid I can't handle as many drinks as I used to." The wall seemed to fall between them.

"You were no trouble at all," Jean-Luc told her sincerely. "It was a joy having your company." Their eyes held each other.

"It must get lonely, living here by yourself," Beverly said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I find the solitude soothing," Jean-Luc lied. "It helps me focus on my work."

"Life isn't all work though, Jean-Luc," she pointed out. He froze. "There are people, friends, relationships. If you live only for your work..." she stopped herself. "What am I talking about, you're Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the Enterprise." A grin momentarily stretched across her face but quickly disappeared. "I should probably go..." she stood, excusing herself. "Thank you for last night." She said as he stood.

"Thank you," Jean-Luc told her. They stood there, a moment frozen in time, looking into each other's eyes. _  
_

Beverly ducked her head and walked out, leaving him there in her wake. The scent of her floral soap lingered in the air.

_I mustn't._

They returned to their daily routine, as though the whole affair had never happened. But it had, and that fact made all the difference.

* * *

**A/N**: "sash queen of the jungle" requested more, and there it is! - Have a great day everyone!

(If any of you are angry at me about the ending, I've tried to fit the story into the show's canon. It's pre-Attached, so neither party knows the other's feelings yet.)


End file.
